Amnesia
by Hopelessfruit
Summary: Mikan wakes up with no memories. As she struggles to find her identity, she finds herself drawn to Natsume. I suck at summaries. -.- MikanxNatsume
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Lime is writing this and I know I'm not good at this, but I'll improve. :D Probably. Mikan and the rest of the gang are around 17. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

A brown haired girl walked towards a mass of machinery.

"Mikan! You don't have to do this," a black haired beauty said, appearing in the doorway.

Mikan turned towards her and smiled.

"It's alright Hotaru, I want to do this. For you. I _will_ come back, I promise." Having said that, she immediately span around and pushed a red button forcefully. A white light enveloped her and she disappeared.

Hotaru's violet eyes looked worriedly at the machine and she whispered to herself.

"Baka."

* * *

**POV of Mikan:  
**When I struggled into consciousness, I found myself staring at a blank white ceiling. Groggily, I looked around at my surroundings.

_Hmm...a window...machine thingy...door...bed...a sleeping man...__**WAIT. A MAN?!**__Okay. Don't panic. THINK. Do I know this guy? __**WAIT. Where am I anyway?**_

My eyes widened asI realized something.

**_HOW COME I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING?!_**

I began hyperventilating and the machine next to me began to beep increasingly. Which woke up the man.

_Oh great. Why can't you just fall asleep again? I have to deal with these problems one at a time! IT'S NOT YOUR TURN YET._

"Oi," he grunted.

"WHAT?" I snapped, turning toward him. "Can't you see that I have better things to do then entertain you?"

On closer inspection, he was handsome. REALLY handsome. He looked at me sleepily with his dark crimson eyes beneath his raven black hair.

_Maybe he knows who I am. Maybe he knows about my past._

I felt a little sliver of hope inside of me as these thoughts crossed my mind. My tiny hope was instantly extinguished the second he opened his mouth though.

"Who are you? And why the hell did you run in front of my car? Now I have to pay for your hospital bills," he said crossly.

"Well, **excuse m**-"*slam*

My head swiveled to the door and saw a young nurse holding a clipboard.

"Ah, Miss Mikan Sakura, you're awake!" She said in a overly sweet voice.

My creep antenna started sensing creepy waves. There was something wrong with this nurse. Lust clouded her eyes. She was also twitching all over. (In fact, she had been staring intently at him the whole time from underneath the door, along with some other nurses).

The jerk suddenly got up, looking creeped out. He walked out quickly, surprising some nurses that were still shamelessly trying to peek at him from underneath the door.

"She has amnesia," he yelled from the hallway.

"Well, that's going to be a problem. I was gonna ask you some questions because for some strange reason, the only thing we know about you is that your name is Mikan Sakura and that you can legally live here." The nurse's voice had changed into a more natural voice.

Strange, it seemed like the nurse had transformed into another person now that that man was gone.

"I can't contribute any other information, so lets move onto other matters. Who was the man that was with me?" I was curious. He seemed so arrogant, so confident, so **annoying**.

"You don't know?" she replied in a incredulous tone of voice.

"Umm...no, I have amnesia remember?"

"Right. Well, that was **the** Natsume Hyuuga, heir of Hyuuga Corps, the most proficient company in Japan," she said dreamily. "He is the#1 hottest bachelor and his family is rich."

She practically screamed "STALKER". Something was seriously wrong with this chick.

"...Why am I in a hospital again?" _Shouldn't you be in my place instead? You obviously need professional help._

"Oh. That." she said airily. "You got hit by Natsume's car. Surprisingly, you bear no injuries."

"WHAT? THAT BASTARD FREAKING RAN OVER ME WITH HIS CAR?" I screeched. "THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, I'M GONNA PU-"

"No need to rub it in my face. I'm already jealous of you. You get to live with him, since we don't have much space. You're not hurt at all so we're kicking you out."

"WHY HIM? HE RAN ME OVER, HE SHOULDN'T BE LET ANYWHERE NEAR ME. HE WOULDN'T AGREE TO IT ANYWAY, RIGHT?" I was growing desperate.

"Wrong, its already been arranged. He has to take responsibility for hitting you with his car. He didn't run you over, by the way, he just hit you really hard. And like I said, its surprising you're still alive. Most of the witnesses claim that they heard a sickening crack and were sure that you would die."

I turned pale as I thought about what could've happened to me.

"Do I have to go with him? Can't you just leave me in the streets somewhere?" I whined.

"Of course you have to, now that I'm forced to," answered a velvety voice.

"Oh, Natsume!" and the nurse fainted. Typical.

He suddenly princess-lifted me up and started walking out. I was too weak to struggle, so I settled for insulting him all the way to the parking lot.

He dumped me into the backseat of his black Ferrari and started the engine. He had the nerve to complain about my weight during the long car ride to his house, and trust me, it was LONG. I wasn't even that heavy!

I gradually zoned him out and looked at the passing scenery.

"Oi, we're here."

My head snapped up and admired the gigantic mansion. Natsume parked his car and we stepped out. The instant that we entered the household, he left me alone. And I got lost. When I finally found a room that had a nameplate with "Mikan" on it, 3 hours had passed and I felt exhausted.

"This big house is so empty. What a waste," I thought sluggishly, collapsing on my bed headfirst.

* * *

**Mikan's "Dream":**

I could remember everything from my past. I pondered this while sitting on a bench.

A group of people approached me, appearing out of the fog surrounding me. The first person I could make out was Hotaru. Then my mom and my dad. Then my grandpa.

Hotaru sat next to me and started speaking quietly.

"Mikan. Do you want to come back? We all miss you."

"No...Not yet. I have to do more research." I smiled at Hotaru. "So far, it is going well but you never know..."

Hotaru sighed.

"Fine, but remember that I'll be experimenting myself too. I think you'll see me soon."

"Oh, by the way, Hotaru, how come I can't recall any memories over there?"

"I designed it that way." Hotaru muttered darkly. "To prevent anyone from learning about us."

"Ah."

"Times almost up, listen carefully Mikan. You can decide whether or not you want come back now, but in the future, you won't have that choice. It's better to choose to come back sooner rather than later so you won't have any regrets."

"I understand."

"And," Hotaru hesitated, " Don't fall in love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay. I was planning to not write or update this until Lemon starts publishing her new chapter (yes, she does have it), but the new chapters of Gakuen Alice... I couldn't resist. I didn't read them yet, cause I'm scared of how my feels will overwhelm me, but from what I see on tumblr...I'm absolutely right and it might tear my heart apart. This chapter is dedicated to NATSUME BEING ALIVE. OMG I can't believe it. My wishes came true :D PLEASE REVIEW! :D  
**

* * *

**Mikan's POV:**_Mmmm...These pancakes are so good. So soft and fluffy. And the syrup...YUM! My taste buds are tingling~_

I tore myself away from the pancakes, allowing myself one more lingering glance at them, to address something more important to...Natsume's family. Two people qualify for a family, I guess.

"Well," I butted into Natsume's long speech, "My turn to talk!"

"Were you even listening to me?" He asked dryly.

"Nope. And like I said BEFORE, my turn to talk. So shut your yap.

He proceeded in zipping his lips and throwing the invisible key.

Hardeharhar.

At least he actually shut up. To eat cake. An incredibly delicious red velvet cake.

_FOCUS MIKAN!_

"Anyway, I had a dream last night." I said.

Natsume scoffed at that.

"That is **so** important." He said sarcastically.

I glared at him and continued.

"It was about two hippos. They were attacking me until you came along, Natsume. They practically worshiped you."

Great. Now he looked smug.

"My dream ended there because **_somebody_**had to hold a freaking siren next to my ear. I bet they would've started kicking you butt though."

"You dreamt about me?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm flattered. And by the way, Polka, you should be grateful. You would've slept through breakfast."

"Why do you call me Polka? It's really annoying."

"Let's just say your clothes the other day didn't cover you very well."

I blushed as I remembered the hospital gown.

"PERVERT!"

He rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I meant to see. They were in full view. Pretty hard to miss."

"UGHHH." I turned to the other person at the table. "How do you stand Natsume, Yo-kun?"

"You're fat, hag." The 8 year old boy replied.

Natsume's younger brother was just as infuriating as Natsume. He hadn't said a single good thing to me since I arrived. He's been insulting me nonstop. Me, being the big girl here, kept trying to be nice to him. But I was SO close to snapping.

I returned to eating my pancakes and a heavy silence enveloped us. My pancakes suddenly tasted plain and I pushed the plate away from me. To distract myself, I started to examine the two boys.

**(...)**

I fidgeted as the silence went on, though they didn't seem to mind.

"You guys don't look alike at all." I blurted out.

The only thing that was even remotely the same was their foul mouth. Yo-kun had light brown hair and big gray eyes while Natsume had dark black hair and narrow crimson eyes. Make that two things that are similar. They were both undeniably handsome.

"Do you have a problem with how we look?" He said quietly. There was something about his tone that gave me the impression that this was a dangerous topic.

"N-no. Not at all." I stuttered as I rushed to the kitchen with my pancake plate. I started washing the dishes, realizing that there wasn't anything else to do.

_What was the deal with Natsume? Was it just coincidence that he (almost) ran over me? Did we know each other in the past? Maybe he tried to kill me on purpose..._

I shivered.

_Stupid brain! Remember my past already!_

"Do you usually hit yourself with plates that you're washing?" A deep voice said from behind me, amused.

"How should I know? I lost my memories remember?" was my bitter reply.

_Why am I so aware of him? Is he someone important from my past or something?_

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

I bristled at his question and turned to face Natsume.

"I'm not sure at all. After all, this is MY memories we're talking about. How on Earth should I know? Why do you care so much anyway?" I answered angrily.

He looked at me curiously and I was suddenly aware of how little space was between us. I could practically feel his warmth rolling off his body. My heart started thumping wildly for no reason, and I blushed, hoping he didn't hear it.

"I don't care," he stated. "I just want you to remember so you can leave faster."

I was sad and disappointed by what he said.

_So that's how he feels about me...__**WAIT.**__ Why do I care so much? It's not like I like him or something. He's an annoying jerk. There is no way I could like him._

"It's not like I want to stay here," I muttered as I pushed passed him. I left him there and went to my room.

* * *

I was surfing the web (the computer was already in her room when she arrived) when I heard my door open.

"Go away Natsume." I said, my eyes still glued to the screen.

"Natsume goes to your room? How interesting," said a melodious female voice.

I swirled in my chair to face the mysterious woman.

"You are not Natsume." I accused.

She did look like Natsume though. She had shoulder length black hair that was parted in the middle and the same startling red eyes.

"Obviously. I'm Natsume's mother, Koaru Hyuuga. Nice to meet you."

"Oh." I quickly stood up and bowed. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

She laughed. "There's no need to bow, Mikan."

I just stared at her._ I'm glad she doesn't share her son's personality._

She laughed again and I blushed, realizing that I said that out loud.

"We're all grateful about that. Can you imagine what it would be like if we were all like Natsume?" She shivered dramatically.

I smiled. I could immediately tell that we would get along.

"So...Natsume comes into your room?" she teased.

"Oh, god. No way. I just thought it was him because Yo-kun would never come in." I hurriedly said.

"I see." she said thoughtfully. "I still have things to do, so see you later."

She left and I returned to the computer, thinking about what Natsume's father would be like.

"Oh, by the way," Natsume's mother's head peeked from the door, "You start school tomorrow. Bye~"

My eyes bugged out and I turned my head to look at her, but she was long gone.

* * *

I woke up exhausted. I didn't get any sleep last night because I was so nervous.

The sun hit my eyes and I quickly shut them, covering my head with my blanket for good measure. My bed was so warm...a few more minutes wouldn't hurt...and I was so tired...

**2 hours later.**

"Oi, wake up."

I mumbled something unmakeable.

"POLKA."

Natsume then proceeded in pulling me out of my bed by my ankles.

"You're going to be late for school."

My eyes snapped open and I lunged for the clock.

**10:00 a.m.**

School started at 8:30.

"I'm already late!" I screeched at him while yanking my ankles out his grasp. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Hn."

I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. Then I stepped into the shower and brushed my teeth and washed myself in there. For the final touch, I splashed my face with water (I actually water slapped myself. IT HURT).

When I reached for my clothes, I realized that I didn't prepare them.

I peeked into my room to see if anybody was in there and saw Natsume lying on my bed.

_ Great. I can't get my clothes now. He's just going to tease me._

"Natsume."

"What?" he growled.

"Do we have a school uniform?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't have it...Can you leave for a second?"

"...I don't feel like moving, give me a good reason."

"..."

He looked over at me and smirked.

"You forgot to bring clothes in, didn't you?"

"..." I looked down at my towel-clad self and sighed. "Just bring me some clothes."

He slowly got up and padded to my closet. (**A/N: Let's just assume that Natsume's mother stocked it with clothes.)**

He pulled the doors opened and smirked again.

"Polka dots, strawberries, or striped?"

I blushed but answered. "Strawberries."

He tossed the clothes at me and left the room.

_Why couldn't he just go earlier? That was so embarrassing._

I finished putting on the clothes when Natsume entered again. He took a long look at me, tossed me a spare uniform, and laid on my bed.

"Natsume, this is a boy's uniform."

He scoffed. "Did you think that I would have a girl's uniform? What's wrong with it?"

I put it on. "Let the rumors begin," I said gravely.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked really small in Natsume's clothes.

"Ready for school yet?"

"I forgot..." I mentally smacked myself.

"Baka," he said while walking down to the front door.

I ran to catch up. "Why are you so calm? We're at least 3 hours late."

"I don't care about school."

"You're wearing your uniform. And you keep reminding me of school." I deadpanned. I hate to admit it, but Natsume looked good in his uniform. He was wearing a white v-neck, along with gray pants. A red tie hung loosely from his neck. I was wearing the exact same thing, but he looked way better.

"My parents are being annoying," he replied.

"Whatever," I said while rolling my eyes. "Let's just go."

I walked out, only to walk back in to ask for directions.

Surprisingly, the school was just across the street. It was gigantic. It was separated into 3 different buildings, all about the same size. Their appearances were different though. The first building looked nice and welcoming, with red bricks. The second building was made of white stone, with pillars, and had a decked out garden. It gave the impression of an enchanted forest, beautiful and strange. The third building was made of gray stone and it was very intimidating. It seemed like a cold, dark place. A bunch of statues surrounding the building only made it look creepier.

Sadly, Natsume was heading towards the third building. I followed him slowly. I took a deep breath and prayed for the best when I finally reached the door. Then I pushed it open and stepped in.


End file.
